Jerry Blackwell
|weight = 477 lbs |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Stone Mountain, Georgia |trainer = Gino Brito |debut = 1974 |retired = |website = }} Jerry Blackwell (April 26, 1949 – January 22, 1995) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name "Crusher" Jerry Blackwell. Blackwell competed in the 1979 World's Strongest Man contest, but withdrew early in the competition due to an injury. He was a main event star in the American Wrestling Association where he feuded with Mad Dog Vachon, Hulk Hogan, and "The Crusher" Reginald Lisowski. Career Nicknamed the "Mountain from Stone Mountain", "Crusher" Jerry Blackwell began his career in the 1970s. Despite his considerable bulk, Blackwell was quite nimble and a gifted worker, able to throw a standing dropkick and take bumps in the ring. In 1976, he wrestled in Pennsylvania, where he faced such wrestlers as Dominic DeNucci and Ivan Putski; in the latter match, he was disqualified for using brass knuckles against his opponent. He competed in the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) in 1978. He defeated such wrestlers as Larry Zbyszko, Dominic DeNucci and S.D. Jones but was unsuccessful in matches against high-profile stars such as André the Giant and WWWF Champion Bob Backlund. In the 1980s, Blackwell settled in the AWA, where he became a main event star and feuded with Mad Dog Vachon, Hulk Hogan, and "The Crusher" Reginald Lisowski. Blackwell was tagged as "The Rattlesnake", given for his quick speed and aggression, which later in the 90's was bestowed upon Steve Austin. After a bloody, unsuccessful feud with The Crusher, Blackwell dropped his Crusher moniker and eventually joined forces with hated AWA manager Sheik Adnan Al-Kaissey in 1983, wore Arab garments, and formed a successful tag team with Ken Patera known as the Sheiks. The Sheiks feuded with Verne Gagne, as well as The High Flyers (Greg Gagne and "Jumpin" Jim Brunzell) over the AWA Tag Team Titles. The Sheiks beat the High Flyers for the tag team titles and remained champions eleven months before being dethroned by The Crusher and Baron Von Raschke. Blackwell's career reached new heights after the departure of Hulk Hogan from the AWA in late 1983. Verne Gagne tapped Blackwell to be Hogan's replacement as the top babyface in the AWA. The seeds for Blackwell's eventual face turn were planted during a tag team match pitting him and Abdullah the Butcher against The Blackjacks on May 13, 1984 at the St. Paul Civic Center in St. Paul, Minnesota which ended in a no-contest, after which Blackwell and Al-Kaissey nearly got into a brawl after Abdullah got caught by a Blackwell corner splash when Blackjack Lanza, the intended victim, escaped from Abdullah's grasp. Blackwell became a face immediately after winning a battle-royal at the St. Paul Civic Center on June 10, 1984, when he was attacked and brutally triple-teamed by Al-Kaissey, Abdullah and his tag team partner in Japan Bruiser Brody (billed as "King Kong Brody" in the AWA out of respect for Dick the Bruiser), which led to a post-match brawl also involving Dusty Rhodes, Curt Hennig and The Fabulous Ones (Steve Keirn and Stan Lane) coming in on Blackwell's behalf. Blackwell began a historic feud with Brody, and established a new image as a solid fan favorite as well. One of the matches in the Blackwell-Brody feud, which took place on November 8, 1984 in Winnipeg, Manitoba (and was broadcast later on the AWA's syndicated Canadian program AWA Major League Wrestling), saw Blackwell get bloodied early on by Brody's onslaught and later ended in a no-contest due to the interference of Al-Kaissey and the use of a chair by both wrestlers; when Brody and Al-Kaissey double-teamed Blackwell post-match, King Kong Bundy (then wrestling as Boom Boom Bundy in the AWA) ran in for the save, only to get his head busted open with the chair by Brody as well before Blackwell and Bundy ran the heels off. Blackwell went on to receive numerous title shots against AWA champions Stan Hansen and Curt Hennig throughout 1986 and 1987; due to poor health caused by years of obesity and physical punishment, however, Blackwell's in-ring performance slowed. As a result, Blackwell stopped wrestling full-time. Blackwell made his last appearance in the AWA during a television taping in Rochester, Minnesota in October 1989, wrestling in a singles match against Tom Stone and in a 6-man tag team match with Bobby Fulton and Jackie Fulton against Johnny Valiant, Mike Enos, and Wayne Bloom. The AWA took the opportunity to push an angle between Blackwell and Adnan's new protege Kokina Maximus, but the match never took place. Blackwell considered joining the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during the promotion's expansion in 1984. Before being signed, wrestlers were required to record promos, but the large number of wrestlers wanting to join the WWF made for a long lineup on a day while the interviews were being recorded. Blackwell got so frustrated with standing in line that he left, claiming that he was a wrestler and did not want to feel like he was punching a time clock for a corporation. Blackwell was also known for his feats of strength. One of the most famous, which he performed during interviews was driving nails into a 2x4 with his head. While Blackwell was generally regarded as an easy wrestler to work with who was willing to sell his opponent's moves, he was involved in at least two matches in which his opponent was seriously injured. Maurice Vachon sustained three broken ribs and two broken vertebrae in a match with Blackwell and was unable to compete again for almost three years. The Crusher also suffered nerve damage to his arm and was forced to take about a year off after Blackwell performed a move from the top rope and landed awkwardly on him. Death Jerry Blackwell died at the age of 45 due to complications from an automobile accident. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Big splash *'Signature moves' **Bearhug **Body avalanche **Dropkick – used on rare occasions **Drop toe-hold **Headbutt **Knee drop **Leg drop **Running powerslam **Scoop slam **Suplex slam *'Managers' **Sheik Adnan Al-Kaissie **Professor Boris Malenko **Colonel Buck Robley **Jimmy Hart *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Big" **"Crusher" **"Man Mountain" **"The Mountain from Stone Mountain" Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ken Patera *'Central States Wrestling' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)]] (2 times) – with Buck Robley *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Super Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Invader (1), Dick Slater (1) *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 116 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him # 75 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" – with Ken Patera in 2003 External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:1949 births Category:1974 debuts Category:1995 deaths Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died